


Вне времени

by WN (W_N), WTF Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Category: Riddick (2013)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202020
Kudos: 3





	Вне времени

Недосягаемость. Отсутствие всяких барьеров. Состояние, не похожее ни на какое другое. Ваако парит в пустоте, в многомерном сиянии звёзд на небосклоне Вселенной, он растворяется в вакууме, каждой клеткой своего бренного тела ощущая иную реальность, видя всё, что когда-то происходило и только произойдёт. Вне пространства, вне времени, расщеплённый на атомы и вместе с тем слишком цельный, существующий здесь и сейчас. Сгустки энергии проходят через него, частицы материи складываются причудливым пазлом, незримые нити прорастают сквозь его тело и дарят покой. Успокоение. Безмятежность. Вокруг него бушует стихия, он сам — стихия, безудержная, невероятная. Таким может быть только он, познавший самую суть бытия, оставивший свою оболочку, вышедший за пределы границ. Прошлое осыпается пеплом, сгорая в огне — в жарком пламени, поглощающем некромонгеров, а вместе с ними и Риддика, и множества обращённых планет; прошлое превращается в пыль, разметавшуюся по сотням парсеков в бесконечной космической тьме; прошлое навсегда отступает, унося с собой жалость и боль, разрушая остатки эмоций и присущих живым людям чувств. Ваако больше не пленник чужих страстей и завышенных ожиданий, отныне он вправе вершить свою собственную судьбу.

Настоящее сжимает в спираль, перемешивает и жмёт, настоящее скручивает его в узел, рассслаивает, а потом расслабляет — одновременно, не соблюдая порядок, игнорируя все законы физических тел.

Будущее крадётся, обрушивается лавиной, заковывает ледяными цепями и открывает простор: любое мгновенье Вселенной, которому только суждено быть, приобретает свои очертания, формируется из обрывочных мыслей, запрятанных глубоко в подпространстве, на задворках души.

Ваако не мёртв — это было бы странным, ведь мёртвым можно стать лишь единожды. Ваако не жив — у живых бьётся сердце, а у него вместо сердца дыра космического масштаба. Ваако недосягаем и неощутим ни в одном измерении. Ваако вне времени, вне пространства. Ваако по-своему счастлив.


End file.
